Karakuri
Karakuri (カラクリ karakuri, Mechanical in Japanese) is an archetype of EARTH Machine-Type Monsters appearing in the booster pack Starstrike Blast. Appearance The Karakuri monsters resemble mechanized puppets or automata from Japan from the 17th century to 19th century. The word "karakuri" means a "mechanical device to tease, trick, or take a person by surprise". Like wind-up toys, they could only move in a predetermined pattern - this is reflected by the cards' effects, as they do not have a choice whether to attack or defend. Most of them have names that are made up of Japanese numerals, often the Japanese daiji (大字) or Formal numbers is used. Notice that the first 2 numbers in their names when multiplied together get the last number. Gameplay Most Karakuri monsters must attack if able and when attacked in Attack Position, they change to Defense Position. The two that come out in Storm of Ragnarok change battle position when attacked regardless of current position. Most Karakuri monsters so far also have low ATK, and have their effects and support cards triggered when attacked, destroyed or shifted to Defense Position, forcing them to play defensively in order to counter the opponent's moves. Other monsters have the ability to change positions of cards from one side of the field or another. Karakuri can be used with Machine support cards like Machina Fortress, as well as other cards like Machine Assembly Line and Solidarity to increase the weak ATK of most of the Karakuri monsters. Their repeated Mode-changing could provide many Morph Counters for Morphtronic Map, and their DEF could always be boosted by Stronghold Guardian. Their "attack if possible" effects can also be negated by cards like Omega Goggles and Ekibyo Drakmord. The Malefic monsters may also be helpful in this regard. Trivia The Karakuri debut in Starstrike Blast seems to be very equivalent to the Scrap debut in Duelist Revolution. Their Synchro Monster is and Ultra/Ultimate Rare (Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”), one of their monsters is a Super Rare (Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 “Sazank”), one of their support cards is a Super Rare (Karakuri Klock), and the rest are Common and Rare. The "mdl" in their English names is an abbreviation of "Model" i.e. Karakuri Merchant Model #177 "Inashichi" is Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi” Recommended Cards Monsters 3xSoldier mdl 236 “Nisamu” 3xBushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” 3xStrategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” 3xMerchant mdl 177 “Inashichi”] 3xBarrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro”] 3xNeutron Spells 2xShowdown Castle 3xGround 2xDuplication 1xof Duality 1xReborn 1xHole Traps * Karakuri Klock * Karakuri Trick House * Dark Bribe * Torrential Tribute * Mirror Force Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Naturia Landoise * Red Dragon Archfiend * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Machine Duplication Karakuri OTK OTK EXAMPLE: *Special Summon Cyber Dragon *Normal Summon Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” *Use Machine Duplication with Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”. You will have 3 Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” face-up on your field *Tuning Cyber Dragon and the 1st Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” to get Karakuri Great Shogun Bureido *Active Karakuri Great Shogun Bureido's effect to Special Summon Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” from your deck *Tuning Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” and the 2nd Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” to get the 1st Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” *Active Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”'s effect to Special Summon the 2nd Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” from your deck *Tuning the 2nd Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” and the 3rd Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” to get the 2nd Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” *Active Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”'s effect to Special Summon the 3rd Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” from your deck *You will have 1 Karakuri Great Shogun Bureido, 2 Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” and 1 Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” for your OTK (2800+2600+2600+1800=9800) Recommended Cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro” * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” * Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” * Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 “Nisamu” * Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi” Spells * Machine Duplication * Limiter Removal * Instant Fusion * Double Summon * Karakuri Anatomy Traps * Karakuri Trick House * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Trap Stun * Dark Bribe Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Karakuri Great Shogun Bureido Category:Archetype